<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry by brykn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022445">I'm Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brykn/pseuds/brykn'>brykn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Addiction, Gen, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Injured TK Strand, M/M, past drug abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brykn/pseuds/brykn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK's perspective as he wakes up in the hospital. He doesn't remember what happened and assumes the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't wrote any fanworks in over 5 years, please be kind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing TK notices as he slowly drifts closer to consciousness is a soft touch, brushing hair off his forehead. It feels nice; he wishes he could lean into the comforting touch. The next thing he perceives is the mattress underneath his body, it’s not his and that’s all he really knows about it. Hearing is the next sense to come back to him. It’s quiet, except for a steady beeping sound. It’s slightly annoying and makes his head hurt a little. Everything clicks into place when his sense of smell comes back online. It’s too clean, too much like disinfectant. He’s in a hospital. He’s not sure the how or the why, but he can guess the what. The beeping sound gets louder and faster, and suddenly it feels like theres a hundred pound weight on his chest. </p>
<p>“TK, son, can you hear me? Open your eyes son.” </p>
<p>Hearing his dad’s hopeful voice doesn’t calm him. He wants to open his eyes for him, it’s the least he could do the thinks. He doesn’t understand why he always has to fuck everything up. Austin has been good for him. There was still that ever-present gray lingering at the corners, but there’s been bursts of colors as well: his 126 family, Carlos, even that damn dog Buttercup. More importantly, his dad needs him now and he’s let him down again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes every bit of will power in him to force his eyes open. He squeezes them shut a second later, the light hurts his head. Slowly he reopens them. His dad’s on his left, squeezing his hand. Carlos is to his right, hand lingering near his face. When he sees Carlos, he feels his heart break even more. He doesn’t understand why Carlos is here. Why is he bothering with TK when he’s proven that he all does is disappoint and hurt those who care about him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” TK barely gets the words out. His throat burns. It’s surprising that either of them can hear the hoarse whisper over the loud screech of the heart monitor, but they both do. Carlos looks at him confused. His dad doesn’t miss a beat. </p>
<p>“TK look at me.” </p>
<p>TK turns his eyes to his dad, tears clinging to his lashes.</p>
<p>“You didn’t do anything wrong TK. You didn’t relapse. We were on a call. You were shot, but you’re okay. You’re okay.” </p>
<p>His dad’s words don’t register at first. It feels like his memories are sand running through a sieve. He remembers arriving on scene and seeing Carlos standing outside next to his patrol car. The door was locked and he had to use the battering ram to open it. The kid. The gun. </p>
<p>“Was anyone else..?” TK questions, suddenly filled with worry about his fellow 126 family. </p>
<p>“No. No, everyone else is fine, son.” </p>
<p>At his dad’s reassuring words, he finally starts to calm. The heart monitor finally quiets, returning to a steady beep. The adrenaline from his panic minutes ago has worn off and TK can feel everything his body’s been through in the last eight hours. His eyes close for a second, but he fights it, wanting to stay awake for his dad and Carlos. </p>
<p>“It’s okay to rest Tiger, we’re not going anywhere. I promise,” he hears Carlos say. TK gives a slight nod acknowledging and closes his eyes, drifting off peacefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to include something about TK being on pain medication, but it didn't exactly fit with this. But I want to say, that he would be on pain medications, especially immediately following being seriously injured. It would be necessary, uncontrolled pain would stress his body. He needs to be able to rest and heal. He'd be watched and weaned off medications ASAP, but there's no way that he would go through something like this and NOT be put on any pain medications. <br/>Come say hi to me on <a href="http://midwest-queer.tumblr.com">tumblr. </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>